Nightskydiver
by Dash24zappshift
Summary: Maki never really wanted to do this...She didn't even want to be...in the sky,just to be with this petite girl beside her. Just to do this "Thing" in the night sky. She didn't even want to do THIS THING IN THE NIGHT SKY! And that is...Skydiving...in the night. [Wanna know who are gonna be the pairing? Read to find out]


Maki never really wanted to do this...

She didn't even want to be...in the sky,just to be with this petite girl beside her. Just to do this "Thing" in the night sky.

She didn't even want to do THIS THING IN THE NIGHT SKY!

And that is...

Skydiving...in the night.

✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ A Time not too long ago ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈

Maki pov.

"We are doing WHAT?!"I yelled inside an airplane not too big for 5 to 8 people,wearing a jumpsuit for skydiving.

"We are going skydiving!" Nico door is open and strong winds can be heard near the door, which is hard to hear herself,even Nico.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!"I shouted again but this time more irritated and annoyed, because she didn't told me all about this sh*t.

"That's why I told you it's a surprise!" Nico shouted then winked at me.I blushed cause she is so darn hot and I am not even joking.

'Okay, one thing more that is straight...I HATE skydiving'

It's not like that I hate it though. It just looks...Dangerous

"Ne, Maki-chan!"

I looked at her.

She grabbed my hand then...

she dragged me and jumped out of the airplane.

I screamed, not because we are falling...I am screaming because...

"Maki-chan LOOK OUT!"

And those were the last words that I, Nishikino Maki have heard of my long time loved one...Yazawa Nico.

✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ Maki never really wanted to do this...

She didn't even want to be...in the sky,just to be with this petite girl beside her. Just to do this "Thing" in the night sky.

She didn't even want to do THIS THING IN THE NIGHT SKY!

And that is...

Skydiving...in the night.

✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ **Present**✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈

**Maki pov.**

(Gasp)

I panted, sat up on my bed then I put my hand on my right eye.I shut my eyes for a second.I recollected all my memories from my cruel past.

'That dream' I thought to myself.

I can feel 'that accident' is haunting me so badly.

"Ni..nico-chan...I..." Before I complete my sentence I heard a voice that gave me goose bumps and caused me to gasp.

"Maki...chan"

'That voice'

I rose up from my bed then followed the voice, that has been repeating my name for awhile now. I went out of my room and followed it.

"Maki-chan..."

I wonder who is calling my name...

I followed it quietly so I cannot wake up anyone.

The voice I heard is getting closer. I thought that the voice may be outside of my house. Near the door to the outside, I got my purple jacket on the clothes rack, my shoes on the shoe rack and put it on. I opened the door and a gust of wind hit me. I shivered, 'I never knew it would be this cold...'.

I walked outside and looked around.

'Nothing'

Then I got the idea to search around for awhile.

✈ ✈ ✈ ✈ Several minutes later ✈ ✈ ✈ ✈

I have been looking around my front forest yard for awhile now. I am pretty much getting tired.

"Maki?"

I spun around and looked at the person in front of me.

"Ah, Hello Eli-chan"

"What are you doing in a time like this?"

"Nothing, just felt like being here"

"If you say so..."

"Is anyone awake?"

"Hmm...no one yet I guess just the two of us, maybe."

"Heh, are you sure?"

"Not entirely and what makes you say that?"

"I got a feeling...that's all"

"What are you doing here nya?"

I chuckled, that must've been Rin.

"Nothing, just getting some cool air."

"Ooooooh, Rin wants too join nya!"

"Hmm, I don't mind staying here for awhile"

"Okay then, it's not bad too have a little company"

I looked up in the night sky, 'I wonder whose voice is it...'

I closed my eyes for a second, to feel the nature's breeze.

Suddenly I felt like someone is pulling me up...up and up and up...until...

"Maki-chan!"

I opened my eyes to see who is calling my name and what's going eyes widened as I realized that I am up in the air, I am quite surprised that I am not falling as gravity should work.

"Maki-chan!" Eli and Rin called my name again, but this time their voices are not as loud as before, I noticed that I was...floating away?

"Hee hee"

I was startled by the voice.

'That voice again'

"Hee Hee"

I looked around, while floating in the air up so high. I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and felt someone whispering in my ear.

"Wanna go for a fly?"

"Wh-"

"Come on Maki-chan, don't be a scaredy cat and fly with me"

"Wai-"

The voice...whatever that is lifted me up more to be higher.

"AHHHH"

I screamed at first cause I am not used to high places like this since 'the accident' occurred.

"heh I didn't know Maki can be this scared"

"Put me down you imbecile!"

"Imbecile? I'll show you imbecile"

The uhh voice said then he/she flew faster while carrying me of course.

"AHHH WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!"

"You know me Maki-chan"

"...I do?"

"Yup, we even do a sky dive at night too"

I widened my eyes, as a realization hit me.

"You can't be..."

"Yes, you are right my Maki-chan"

She said as she nuzzle my nose against her.

"I...I"

My eyes started to water as she hugged patted my head gently and hugged my tightly, then she spoke cutely and nicely.

"Don't say a word my dear Maki-chan...I...I missed you so much too."

"It's been 2 years..."

"Yes, it has been 2 years."

"Wh-where have you been, all these years?"

"I will tell you Maki-chan...but not now"

She said as she put me on the roof of the mansion I was in.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll meet you tomorrow Maki...just wait for me."

"Yes, I will wait for you, but when?"

"Maki is always Maki, at night...maybe, I really need to go now, goodbye my Maki-chan"

She kissed my forehead and then...everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Just tell me if you want me to continue this :3<strong>

**And I am sincerely sorry for not continuing my story "My gift from me to you", I am having problems in my family for the past few months plus I am having writers block, I am sincerely sorry and you have the right to complain and be angry at me. D:**


End file.
